


Beauty beyond imagination

by Fefe_the_trolls



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, soulmate colors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fefe_the_trolls/pseuds/Fefe_the_trolls
Summary: The world to humans was dull and gray, black and white. It stays that way for life, but there had been stories, borderline myths, about how that if you touch your soulmate, you would begin to see colors. But that was a children's tale, a story to give hope to children and pull them into slumber.But Alex swore he saw it.------------------------This is a fic that I promised for Virusap on Tumblr.This is also my first hamilton fic, so wish me luck.





	Beauty beyond imagination

_Tap. Tap. Tap ___

____

Alexander typed away on his laptop. There was the sound of a truck pulling up near his house. He continued to type as the sounds of a man giving orders to someone in what sounded like rapid French. It was too faint to be sure since he was on the second floor, huddled in a corner underneath his slightly cracked window.

_Knock. Knock. ___

____

Two solid knocks sound at his bedroom door as his foster father walked in. 

"Alexander? Have you taken a break yet, son?" George questioned him. Alex shook his head no in response. His father sighed and jerked his head to side, signaling for Alex to follow him. "Come with me, we are going to help our new neighbors." 

Alex let out an audible groan as he sat down his laptop, making sure to save his unfinished essay before shutting his device down. He bent down to tighten his shoelaces as he followed George. 

"Here," George handed him a cake. "Give this to them, will ya?" Alex nodded, gently wrapping his arms around the container. George led him to the neighbor's house. 

"Hello, new neighbor," George greeted the man that looked close to his age. "Welcome to the neighborhood, sir." The men shook hands. "This is my son, Alexander, say hello Alex." He gently instructed. 

"Hello, mister, we brought you cake." Alex said, holding out the cake to the man. Suddenly, the house door swung open and an average-sized woman stepped out. 

"Michel, who are these people," the woman questioned warmly, looking at the two people standing across from her. 

"These are our neighbors, sweetheart." Michel wrapped his arm around the woman's waist, kissing her temple. "They have cake for us." 

A kid that looked to be the same age as Alex, a twelve year old, pushed between the couple. "Cake? I heard cake, where?" The boy asked in a heavy French accent. Michel chuckled, "This is my wife and son, Marie and Lafayette. My name is Michel, as you have may have assumed."

"Yes, my name is George." George smiled at the boy, Lafayette. 

"Hi," Lafayette looked at Alexander. "Is that the cake?" 

Alex replied, "Duh."

"Alexander," George chided, "don't be disrespectful. Sorry, you two, he is a little mouthy." George explained sheepishly.

"Ah, it's quite alright." Marie dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Lafayette go put the cake on the counter, please." Lafayette grabbed the cake from Alex's hands. Their hands slightly touched and suddenly there was a flash of color across his vision. The world to humans was dull and gray, black and white. It stays that way for life, but there had been stories, borderline myths, about how that if you touch your soulmate, you would begin to see colors. But that was a children's tale, a story to give hope to children and pull them into slumber. 

But Alex swore he saw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what all the cool kids are doing? *Whispers* They are going to my Tumblr[@fiona-anteres.](http://fiona-anteres.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (Please talk to the lonely writer.)
> 
> I love kudos and comments but I enjoy comments even more! >:3


End file.
